Lancer
Lancer is an original hero that appears in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. He focuses on stalling bloons by buffing stalling towers and manipulating ability cooldowns. Intro “Time isn’t as linear as you might think.” Lancer is a monkey from a future in which the bloons overran your defenses. He brings an array of gadgets to help stall bloons and buy your towers more time. Cost: 2500MM Base Tower Lancer attacks with a blue cryo laser capable of freezing bloons and popping frozen bloons, but not lead, purple bloons, white, or zebra bloons. Lancer attacks every 60 frames with 6 popping power within a 350 pixel radius. In Game Cost: $850 Upgrades Overview # Lancer’s here to change the past with an arsenal of gadgets at his disposal. # All Ice Towers have +3 popping power. # Unlocks “Time Stasis” ability. # Adds an additional attack, every 90 frames, summons 3 independent 3pp sonic homing darts. These homing darts can pop frozen bloons. # Lancer can now detect camo bloons. Cryo laser has 8 popping power. # Cryo laser now applies the refreeze effect on bloons. # Unlocks “Management Subroutine” ability. # Glue slows normal bloons down by an additional 10%. # Summons 4 sonic homing darts at a time instead of 3. # Unlocks “Time Crunch” ability. # Cryo laser now has 15 popping power. # Ice towers, glue gunners, and bomb towers all have 10% larger radii. # “Time Stasis” slows MOAB class bloons down by 33%. Bloons that enter Lancer's radius while "Time Stasis" is active are also stalled. # Sonic homing darts have 5 popping power each. # Bloons are stunned and dazed 10% longer than they would normally be. # Cryo laser attacks every 30 frames with 30 popping power. # All bloons are frozen 1 second longer than usual. # “Management Subroutine” reduces all of the target tower’s cooldowns by 20%. # Homing darts pop all bloon types. # “Time Crunch” now has a 75 second cooldown. Additionally, "Time Stasis" now has 2000 popping power. Activated Abilities # Time Stasis - for 10 seconds, Lancer won't attack and all bloons that are inside Lancer's radius when the ability is activated cannot move. Does not affect MOAB class bloons. Technically has 500 popping power but it does not harm the bloons. Has a 60 second cooldown. # Management Subroutine - toggles on and off. Select another tower and automatically activate that tower’s abilities as soon as they refresh. Has no cooldown but is toggled on and off. # Time Crunch - All ability cooldowns are reset except for this one. Has a 90 second cooldown. Appearance 1-2# Lancer’s suit looks very similar to a 3/0/0 glaive ricochet monkey except with a white suit, with two light blue parallel lines vertical along the chest, a white helmet instead of a hood with a single light blue line down the middle, and a boxy backpack with a grey X pattern on the back of it. For a weapon, he has a white wrist cannon similar to a faster firing arm upgrade from the flash version of bloons super monkey 2. 3-4# Lancer’s helmet now has a black antennae on the right side of it. 5-9# Lancer now has a clear light blue visor that is a V shape. 10-19# Lancer is now holding a black remote in his left hand with a single red button. His visor is now clear light orange as is the lines on his chest and helmet. 20# Lancer’s suit and helmet are now silver with black armored plating on the chest, shoulders, and legs. Furthermore, his visor is red as is the lines on his chest and helmet. Furthermore, Lancer’s backpack is replaced by an open donut ring on his back that contains a glowing white center. Dialogue When Placed * “Let’s change our futures shall we?” * “I’m locked, loaded, and ready to stop some bloons.” When Selected * “Hmm.” * “What is it?” * “Targets?” * “What next boss?” * “Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” * “I’m on it.” * “I can’t do my job if you keep distracting me like this.” (When irritated). * “Is this why you lost before I arrived? Because you spent your time prodding towers instead of paying attention to the map?” (When very irritated). When Levelling up * “Hehehe.” * “This will definitely stop them.” * “They’ll be dead in their tracks.” * “This, I enjoy.” * “Love it.” * “Hoorah.” * “Keep it coming.” * “Time to change our destiny.” (When reaching level 20.) When a MOAB Class Bloon Appears * “We’ve got a MOAB.” (When a MOAB Appears.) * “We’ve got a BFB.” (When a MOAB Appears.) * “We’ve got a ZOMG.” (When a MOAB Appears.) * “We’ve got a DDT.” (When a MOAB Appears.) * “A BAD. Well, this could be a problem.” (When a MOAB Appears.) When popping a MOAB Class Bloon * “Another MOAB down.” * “Another target destroyed.” * “Oh wow. I did not think I could do that.” (Sometimes when popping a BAD or DISK.) * “Did you- plan for this to happen?” (Sometimes when popping a DISK.) When activating an ability * “You will never escape us.” (Time Stasis ability.) * “Freeze right there.” (Time Stasis ability.) * “I’ll manage that.” (Management Subroutine ability.) * “What would you do without me? Oh wait, I already know.” (Management Subroutine ability.) * “This is what I call a Time Crunch.” (Time Crunch ability.) * “I hope you’re good at micromanagement.” (Time Crunch ability.) When a bloon escapes * “Ugh. It’s happening again.” * “This is so annoying.” Trivia * Lancer has a built in Techbot for those of you that always wanted to use one but feel guilty about using powers. * At level 13, Lancer's level 3 ability functions similarly to Viral Frost from BTD5 in that it stalls bloons as soon as they enter Lancer's radius. * I wanted to have him do other things with time, but I feel like that would be unrealistic from a coding perspective. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Heroes